


Dante Haiwindo

by Saraphin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: A collection of chapters outlining many of the Haiwindo Brood (my FFXIV characters, as well as a few friends' characters as well) and those that they come across in their journey through Eorzea and beyond.





	1. Early Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work of Pure Fanfiction. This draws from my mind and the minds of my friends in Game. Square Enix owns the setting, and many characters within the "World" that is shown within.

Dante’s earliest memories were of his twin sisters being born. His father had been out on a hunt in the mountains and he looked at the little girls, both having golden scales like his father that shimmered in the light like a treasure. Something in the back of his mind yelled ‘trouble’ and he chuckled softly, nuzzling both and giggling as each grabbed one of his horns and purred in return. The bond was near instant and his mother had told him how proud she was, saying he’d be a good big brother.   
  
While by no means did their clan have gender roles, the boy always seemed to be more of a busy body, rarely leaving anything out, even at a young age. He tended to toddle around the clansmen and clanswomen that crafted things; poking his nose over counters to watch them cook. Between caring for his twin sisters and learning what he could, things were full.   
  
A few years later, just as the boy was getting used to his two year old sisters, his mother brought another child into the world. While he’d been protective of the twins, his little brother was special. It was another  **boy** and that’s what mattered, especially when the scales were exactly like his, making many think it was a new Line Trait. The girls were often well looked after by other females, the boy? Well, little Grim was carted around everywhere by his brother, who had grown fast for his age.   
  
His mother rarely had to get up when it came to Grimoire, Dante seeming to wake up just before the younger boy woke and moving to check on him. He’d nuzzle and purr at the boy, making sure he was fine and doing what he could.

  
As the girls grew, they enjoyed teasing the younger of the two brothers, because the oldest, they’d learn, would grab them and spank them, without mercy if they tried anything with him. When it came to the pecking order, much was muddled, but one thing they all knew: Dante was the Alpha, neither of the girls would mess with their older brother.   
  
When it came to disciplining the group of children, while they could go to the mother and father, it seemed the lessons rarely took from the adults.However, all it took was a growl from the oldest child and the girls were wide eyed and ready to listen, possibly not repeat what was done to tear that threatening sound out of Dante. The boy had  **grown** for his age, easily taller than his peers of the same age by at least a head, which, given that his father stood a good half head over his peers, made sense to the adults. Most of the Clan Children looked up, literally and figuratively to the dual toned scaled boy.   
  
He was just five when his next sibling came into the family. Her scales, not the deep copper-gold of the twins or the multicolored like he and Grim shared, but a lighter color, similar to their mother who’s scales were a radiant bright color like the light gold that jewelry was made out of for their clan. Just as with his other three siblings, he nuzzled her, purring and blinked as one of her small hands grabbed his horn, the other grabbed his hair and yanked. Yup, trouble. Girls were troublesome. He snorted at her and rolled his dual colored eyes as she squealed happily. He wasn’t even sure  **how** she could do that when so young, but didn’t bother to figure it out.   
  
He was just getting used to caring for another sibling, when the four oldest heard their father hit the floor. They all peeked into the room and looked at their mother. She was a strong, vibrant and fierce warrior, but at that moment, she looked like a sheepish young woman.   
  
“Surprise, we’re having another baby!” she grinned at the children and the girls, sans Sepheara squealed happily while Grim let out a whimper in the back of his throat.    
  
Dante stood there and then began mumbling to himself, “still have...the twins’ stuff…”   
  
The woman chuckled softly and moved to take her youngest child from her oldest, ruffling his hair and murmuring, “I can do some of this, you know.”   
  
The boy arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged. He knew she could, but he felt better being able to do something and his parents were protectors of the village. They didn’t have  **time** to do everything that needed to be done and three toddlers was a chore, even for him.    
  
“Oh, my little Tevchikh,” she nuzzled him, smiling as he returned the nuzzle, “you take on too much.”   
  
“It is fine, Mama,” the boy smiled warmly as he purred in his chest and rolled his eyes as the captain of the enclave guards came. Regardless of her condition, and his father’s, he knew the tone. They were being drug off to train.   
  
It takes a Village to raise a child, which was good, the children were all siblings at times, but each Brood was separate. The boy was the Alpha and he’d do what he could for his siblings...or correct their behavior. The twins were wild, finding anything that they could get into and get into it and if there was nothing to get into, they turned on their younger brother.   
  
One of Sepheara’s earliest memories was Grim walking into their home, shaking and crying before being wrapped in a hug by Dante. He nuzzled and purred at his brother, trying to calm him down. The boy’s hair was not it’s natural black, but had somehow been turned a bright yellow color. This caused the older boy to storm out of the home, Grim following him and Sephaera in his arms.    



	2. The twins are Truly Terrors

The twins were sitting by one of the basins of dyes and rolling their eyes as the adults tried to get on them about their behavior and what they’d done. It was a low snarl that caught their attention and had them cringing back.    
  
“Why do you do this?! Why do you pick on him!?” The older boy snarled as Grim curled into his side, voice raising to a bellow that had the adults stepping back from the two girls that were now cowering, “do you not wish for him to be able to find his Nhaama because you make him so afraid of females?!”   
  
Sepheara let out a curious sound and tugged on Grim’s hair, the boy smiling faintly to her and then moving to take her so their older brother could dole out punishment. It didn’t take long before Sienna was pinned as Dante sat on her and Moire was pulled across his lap, the sounds of the spanking filling the air, as well as the cries and squeals with each slap.   
  
When he’d gotten done with Moire, Dante moved onto Sienna, not giving any quarter either. He took a deep breath as he growled at them and watched them deflate. All of his siblings knew a healthy dose of fear of the oldest, when he got angry, he could rarely be talked down easily. It took one of the elders bringing their youngest sibling over to do so. The small girl let out a whimper and he snapped out of his anger, moving to gather the girl up as she coughed.    
  
For all the spoiling he did of each sibling, he was firm, but Vinnie had been born early and none expected her to live long. He was firmer with the twins, consoling with Grim, indulgent with Sepheara and with Vinnie? He doted, trying to soothe away whatever bothered her lungs. It took a few moments before he calmed completely and the village healer looked at him before he let out a whimper and let her take the child. He didn’t get much time with her because of her condition.

  
As he stood there, the twins moved and his head snapped around, eyes narrowing before he let out a low growl and slowly herded the brood towards their home. Their parents were again out protecting one of the caravans that came and went so he was left to again tend to his siblings. He was often told he grew up far too fast, but it was simply the duty of the oldest of a brood as far as he was concerned.   
  
Meals were always an Enclave wide time, most things were. They helped one another where needed and did what they could, for the good of the whole. It was simply how the clan was. Dante was often helping with food and other things, when he wasn’t cleaning their area, making sure that everything was clean for his siblings. He had a feeling that Sepheara, like the rest of the brood, would start crawling and trying to stand up soon, so he needed to make sure everything was in order.    
  
When evening came, he got his four siblings into their beds and smiled softly at the sight. The twins were curled up together by choice and Grim was curled around Sepheara. It was good for him, the younger boy was every bit waking up to take care of the girl as he was.


	3. Visiting the Youngest

When was sure the four were quite out, he moved out of their sleeping quarters and he smiled to the healer when he finally made it to her abode. He moved to settle with a cranky Vinnie for a little while, nuzzling her gently and purring a tune for the small girl. He smiled when she weakly grabbed one of his horns and continued to purr, a soft humming harmonizing with it.   
  
He held her for awhile after she fell asleep and took a breath before he moved to settle her back into her bed, “i’ll come by tomorrow.”   
  
“Tevchikh,” The elderly woman looked at him, “are you sure about doing this to yourself?”   
  
The boy smiled warmly and nodded, “even if the others do not remember her, I will. It is my duty as the eldest.” he let out a sound as his hair was ruffled and he swatted at the hands very gently before he was out the doorway, huffing a bit as he straightened his hair.   
  
As he returned from checking on his youngest sibling, he moved to pick up Sepheara before she could bother Grim, watching as the boy let out a low sound and curled up a bit more. He smiled at his younger brother and then took a few breaths as he made his way to get the girl a drink of the milk they had for her and settled in a chair by one of the windows.    
  
He looked out at the night sky as he fed the girl, a low purr in his chest as she sleepily ate. He had a lot of worries, not as much as his parents, but he had a lot for his age and, like many in his tribe, had grown up fast. He’d made sure to let his siblings grow up at a slower pace, which had truly backfired with the twins, but he could deal with them.   
  
The thoughts had him drifting off and waking up to the twins tugging on his tail and he growled deeply. There was a light squeal from the girl in his arms and he brought one hand up to rub his face. He took a few breaths and then put on his normal stoic features. He looked at the two and then stood, moving to check on Grim. The younger boy was sitting with a morose look on his face as he ran a comb through his hair.   
  
Dante smiled softly, “Come on, breakfast.” the much taller boy lead the brood of children towards the meal area, nodding to various others that were waking up. He settled them into their normal place, giving a thankful smile as milk was brought for Sepheara and he fed her. He barely acknowledged what was going on around him until the twins were up and running.   
  
The boy let out a soft sigh as he watched the two go and then saw Grim half cowering before he handed their now fed sibling to him. Grim smiled warmly as he half curled around the smaller sibling.    
  
Dante nodded to himself and then moved to stand, “be good, i’m going to go watch the chefs for a bit, see what i can learn.” he smiled warmly. He knew that the twins would leave Grim alone as long as he had Sepheara, so that was a load off his mind.


	4. Time Flows quickly

The year was marked by the twins terrorizing Grim as often as they could, from randomly putting dye in his hair, to cutting it wildly, to painting on his scales and skin, they were terrors. Each time, the result was the same, the boy would retreat further and further into himself and hide behind Dante and Dante would punish them. Sepheara toddling, even on slightly unsteady legs had given the younger boy something to do and a mild protection from the twins as the year went on.    
  
Dante was worried because he simply never came out of his shell other than to Sepheara, but that was fine. Opening up to one was good. The other good thing out of the year was that their younger sibling made it through the first year. She was still weak, very weak, but alive.   
  
When Dante wasn’t making sure the other’s were fine, he was cleaning and making sure that Vinnie would be comfortable. He still took her to the healer every day, but now the girl was at home at night. What used to be separate beds was now one big bed that the children all curled up in. Their parents found it adorable, if they were asked, but always out of earshot of the children.

 

Celebrating Namedays wasn’t something that was often done, there was simply too much going on. Yes, each child got congratulations on another year, but few gifts. The twins got things to occupy them and, hopefully but not successfully, get them to leave people alone. Grim was given books, the young boy enjoying reading and he often read to Sepheara, who seemed overjoyed at the attention, and the stories. The small girl was given clothes and Grim seemed to enjoy helping her dress in them.   
  
Seven Years since his birth and Dante was settled in the wee hours of the morning at the window.  Their parents were off again escorting one of the caravans and the merchant had given him a gift when he’d heard about the upcoming Nameday. He’d been confused, but the Male Miqo’te always took time to talk to the boy when his wagons were being loaded or unloaded. That year, he’d said the boy was old enough to get something better for his nameday and the boy was given a pair of supple pants that he tried to refuse quite a few times until his parents cleared their throats and he’d blushed in embarrassment before taking them.

 

They were a bit long, and hardly any sort of style that anyone in the Enclave wore. When it came to most of the things Dante had, they’d been from that merchant. Most of the time it was small things, earrings - which had lead the boy to ask one of the jewelers to help him get the small holes carefully drilled in his horns to wear them, a small guilty pleasure - and necklaces - which were given to Sepheara and Vinnie both of whom enjoyed the jewelry - as well as small things, like cooking utensils. The latter had made him more ‘fearsome’ than anything. While he’d at first used his hand to punish and reprimand the twins, the heavy wooden spoon took less to get their attention and compliance.    
  
He played his fingers over the black leather pants that he wore, smiling softly. He liked them, he didn’t care that they were odd for Au Ra, they’d been made to fit Miqo’te, so he had no worries about his tail with them. He took a few breaths, just looking up at the stars, claws gently scratching the material and he was purring as he propped his chin up in his hand. He’d been laughed at that the pants, while too long, were for a grown Miqo’te. He was more and more worried about how tall he was getting and his mother constantly reminded him that she could still kick his ass if he stepped out of line.

 

He blinked as he felt a small hand on his tail and a soft, “Tev! Tev!”   
  
The boy looked down and snorted before he picked up Sepheara, “it’s bed time for you.” he stood and carefully walked the girl back to the nest that they’d taken to sleeping in.   
  
“Tev bed!” The girl pouted up at him small hands tugging on his long hair.   
  
He gave a small rumble of warning at the tugging but smiled softly as he nuzzled her and chuckled as she squealed and laughed softly, “I’ll be to bed soon, promise, for now, you sleep.” he’d been proud when her first word had been a shortened version of his name, his parents had laughed and that’s when they realized both boys doted on the youngest two girls.   
  
“TEV BED,” The little girl raised her voice as she was put back into the nest.   
  
He let out a low sound that rumbled in his chest of annoyance and then sighed, “Sai.” he crossed his arms on his chest, “Mama and Papa are traveling and they’re looking for information about something up north, i’m waiting to see if they are sending anything back yet.”   
  
She scowled and pouted, her cheeks puffing out before she took a deep breath and screamed. He started a bit as all of his siblings woke. He knew Vinnie needed her sleep more than the others, so he panicked a bit.   
  
“Okay, okay, calm down, Sai, it’s alright. I promise,” he tried to soothe the girl, he truly didn’t want to lay down, but his siblings needed their sleep. He flopped down in the empty space that was his and groaned as both Sepheara and Vinnie curled against him, small horns poking him a bit, “Sheesh.”   
  
Grim sat there for a moment, blinking at what just happened. He eyed the twins over the three that were laying down and curled back up behind Sepheara, letting out a low sound as he nuzzled her hair, hoping to get her back to bed.   
  
Sienna smirked, but then paused when Vinnie let out a small sound. The girl letting out a breath before curling up, feeling her twin curl up behind them. There was always tomorrow for mischief. In fact, over the next few days, they did just that, creating a trail of havoc and chaos in their wake that had Dante sighing and rubbing his face. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to reign them in fully. It wasn’t to say the older boy couldn’t, but it seemed that it only took a few days for the lesson to wear off enough that they wouldn’t start up again.

  
When the caravan came back, many people were milling around, getting ready to help, but Dante realized he couldn’t find his father. The man wasn’t hard to pick out, his skin was a deeper shade than most of the Enclave and he shivered when he saw his mother. She smiled at him and moved over.   
  
“Mama?” the boy furrowed his brow, “Where is Father?”   
  
The woman spoke softly, “he was too hurt to transport back, there was an animal attack in the middle of the night near Reunion. He’ll be back as soon as he’s healed enough to travel.”   
  
He let out a small sigh of relief as he wound his arms around his mother and just held onto her. He wasn’t about to let her go, seeing as she needed the comfort. The others were curious and dinner had them all in their home, eating food that Dante had brought in a basket.   
  
Their mother talked about the attack, how a large creature had come out of nowhere. The large red lizard that they’d heard of, but no one had ever really seen had come out of nowhere, wanting the horses that had been penned for the evening. It had been a fast and brutal attack, but their warriors had fended it off, eventually, but not at a cost, they’d lost four of the guards and six had been heavily wounded.


	5. Market Day...and The Strings of Fate

The caravan wasn’t going to leave for a few days, which gave plenty of bartering time and other such things. So, bright and early, Dante was moving out, blinking as he had his two youngest sisters suddenly at his sides.   
  
He rolled his eyes and snorted softly as he walked, shaking his head, “no jewelry. Fabric, yes, we’ll see if we can find something.” He was firm about this and it wasn’t that he was stingy. The girls  **all** had a lot and Grim was outgrowing his clothes. That was going to be his priority. He smiled and waved to a few, easily picked out because he rarely wore a shirt, or shoes, just pants. 

 

It wasn’t a lack of anything, the boy just...truly wasn’t a fan of clothing across his back. It stretched oddly, pinched in places and caught on his scales. He simply didn’t like it, it made him feel uncomfortable.    
  
The boy was carefully looking at a fabric merchant in the market square, debating as he ran his fingers over some of it, testing the feel. Grim didn’t mind shirts, but if the material was too coarse, for some reason it flaked his scales and that was possibly nothing, but he didn’t like to see it happening.  He worried it was something, but the healer simply said that it would only be something that they could tell in time if it was going to be a standing issue.   
  
The boy found a few bolts of soft cottons and a bolt of silk, taking a few moments to haggle and barter before he went to get some soft leathers to make much looser pants for his younger brother. At times, he had to wonder how having four sisters would affect him in the future, but part of him knew it was something he couldn’t think on.   
  
When they stopped for a small bite to eat, he made sure the two were good and blinked as a girl probably a few years older than him came over. He blushed a bit, putting on as much of a stone mask as he could as they talked. He smiled warmly, the young Miqo'te seemed completely at ease and they spoke as he watched his sisters.

 

The two watched curiously, not used to such reactions from their older brother and he was chuckling softly at something she said before he gave a small nod. When the conversation was done, he was gathering the two up and refusing to look at them.   
  
It was quite odd for them to see Dante talking to anyone softly save for family, so they truly had no clue what had happened. They wanted to ask, but the words wouldn’t come, they simply didn’t have enough vocabulary yet to bring the topic up.

 

“So who were you talking with at the market today?” their mother brought up casually during their evening meal.


	6. Excerpt; Step 1

The First time they met, they were both nine. She’d gone on a long trip with her uncle to get away for awhile. The trip had been long and she’d been near sick of traveling when they’d gone up a mountain, through snow in early summer and to an amazing settlement.

 

She’d never seen people like she had on this trip and she watched what she could. The male with the black and burnished gold hair though? He caught her eyes and she smiled warmly. Unlike the others, he was wearing a pair of leather pants, ones she’d seen her uncle with quite a few pairs of. He was amazingly tall, his body lethe and she couldn’t believe the reaction she was having to him. She felt faint and like something burned inside herself.

 

The two young girls with him had made her pause. He was so tall and it was so hard to tell how old he was, were they his children? She watched as he moved through the bazaar curiously, studying his actions towards the two. He was almost parental in how he acted and she felt herself droop a bit.

 

When he stopped to look at the items in front of her and the girls sat off to the side, she smiled at him, “Hello.”   
  
He smiled softly at her and nodded, “hello.”   
  
“Are they your...children?”

 

She internally danced as his features flushed and he shook his head, “no, they’re my little sisters.”   
  
“Oh? They’re adorable,” She gave him a warm smile and her hand absently rested on his arm. “I’m S'elari, what’s your name?”

 

She couldn’t help but give a small giggle as his cheeks flushed a bit more at the contact, “Tevchikh.”

 

“Well that’s a mouthful,” she didn’t mean to sound disrespectful and her eyes went wide, “but it’s a very nice name.”

 

He let out a low rumble of a laugh and grinned, rubbing the back of his neck gently, “My siblings call me ‘Tev’, it’s a little easier on them.”

 

“Do you mind if I call you that?” she rocked a bit on her feet, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

 

“I...that would be fine,” He smiled warmly at her as he stood there, then looked up as he heard a yell, “...It was nice meeting you...I have to go. I’m fairly certain that was my mother dropping something.”

 

She watched him walk away, taking a breath and then starting, a hand to her chest, when her uncle came up behind her, “Don’t get attached, S'elarinne. They don’t marry outside of their own kind.”

  
  
She huffed a bit as she puffed her cheeks out and looked up at him, “yes, well, we’re not supposed to either! But there’s nothing wrong with…” she shrugged a bit and looked sheepish, “looking...right?”

 

“Not at all, he’s a good child, responsible. I think your parents and I both would want you to find someone like him.”


	7. A Talk of Duty

Dante froze, a piece of fruit half bitten into and he slowly pulled away, “one of the daughters of one of the merchants, we mostly talked about Sai and Amji.” he went back to eating, a blush making the freckles he’d gotten from his mother stand out more.

The woman arched an eyebrow, “you can like who you wish, but…”   
  
The oldest boy nodded, “I know. I’ll have to marry someone from the enclave.” he gave a small smile and shrugged, “i’m prepared for my duty.”   
  
“It’s not about duty,” the woman spoke softly, “you’ll find your other half, i promise.”   
  
He gave another small smile and went back to eating, his silence showing he was done with the conversation. When they were done with the meal, he’d made sure his siblings were ready for bed and got them settled in, letting out a near silent breath as their mother curled up with them and shook his head. He wasn’t ready for bed and he said softly he was going to go look at the stars.   
  
The boy left the home and climbed for a bit, finding a small perch on a ledge so that he could watch the stars and think. He knew his mother wasn’t happy about him only doing things out of Duty, but that’s...what he had to do. It was well in his head that Duty and Family came first, everything else was secondary.  He let out a soft sigh as he sat there and then closed his eyes, feeling the wind around him as it gently blew. He hated this; he did so much for his family, his clan, but he knew the one thing he wanted he wouldn’t get.

 

He wouldn’t have the love that his parents shared, he knew that after looking at the girl that day. His entire being had seemed to stall when their eyes had met. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, snorting as he felt fur curl up at his side. Slowly one eye opened and he looked at the snow fox that had  settled against him. One hand slowly raised and he let his fingers curl through the soft fur, murmuring, “I wonder, does your kind mate for love? Do you know what love is? I know your kind has family units but…”

  
That was all he knew. He truly wished he knew more about so much, but at times like this, for all he did know, the boy felt  **lost** and it grating at his young nerves and mind. He groaned a bit as he rolled to look up at the night sky and pursed his lips. 


End file.
